


midnight affection

by windysylph



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst Free, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, Festivals, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Rivals, They're both awkward, can someone help michelle, help them pls, its ranyuki too, there's himarinko sayotsugu and mocalisa during one second, yukiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windysylph/pseuds/windysylph
Summary: Where Mistake Ran spends most of New Year's Eve festival with Yukinya Minato.Starring : embarrassment, awkwardness, fireworks and cuties





	midnight affection

31st December.

 

Lights and stands could be seen from a mile away, and Ran couldn't help but smile at the view. Everyone was here - they all agreed earlier to meet up at a place not too far away from the festivities, but not too close either - and Afterglow was the last one to show up.

 Ran could see Pastel Palettes from here - the amount of cameras and shades of pink, blue stood out from the crowd. It must be tough being an idol, being scrutinised and looked at by everyone. Ran couldn't help but smile as Aya tried to calm down the other members while talking at the camera. Tried.

Kokoro and Kasumi stopped by and it was too late. Both were frantically waving, beaming at the cameramen. Ran also saw Michelle trying to catch up on Kokoro, only to sigh as children ambushed her and literally jumped on her back. Kanon hid next to Hagumi's stand, too scared of the crowd to help Misa- Michelle. Kanon still doesn't know how she manages to survive as Michelle with all the people and heat and children and Kanon honestly thinks she must be some sort of superhuman.

 

"Let's perform at midnight and make everybody smile the biggest smile they'd ever smiled to end the year! Happy Lucky.. Smile!!" Kokoro chanted, swinging her arms around with Kasumi giggling next to her.

 

Kasumi beamed. "Ohhh! It's great I brought my guitar! Twinkle Little Star while the fireworks hit off! I'll be as shining as a star!"

 

A big stage in the middle of the festival sounds like a disaster, to be honest.

 

Ran hadn't noticed her other band members talking with each other this entire time, and she sighed as she caught up with them.

 

"Hi-chan, don't tell me you already forgot about your.. diet?" Moca said, glancing at her with a smirk plastered on her face. Himari had already bought a few snacks and was sharing them with Tsugu and Tomoe. Himari looked at Ran, and she quietly denied her offer. She wasn't really hungry.

 

Himari huffed. "I-I, it's New Years! I have the right to eat what I want to!"

 

"True, but don't go complaining about how you gained weight later~!"

 

Moca then scooped up her phone and, after a few taps on the screen, brought it back to her pocket. Tsugu was wondering what could she have been writing, for her to grin that much.

 

"I'm gonna go meet up with Lisa, they're at the takoyaki stand", Moca told them.

 

"Here we goooo~!" ("hey hey hoo!")

 

* * *

 

And with that, Moca fist-bumped Lisa, Himari brought more takoyaki and was casually talking with Rinko (even though the latter was more listening to her  rather than talking), Tomoe went ahead to check if Ako's alright and Tsugu was babbling excitedly with Sayo listening to her with a warm smile.

 

It felt nice, knowing that there were people they could count on, people that she could label as "friends", people with whom she could spend the festivities with. When she was little, she would mostly spend her New Year's with her father. She still remembers the warmth of his hand, her own eyes glowing with wonder and awe at the fireworks, exploding into blinding shapes and colours scattered across the night sky. She remembers how he used to carry her piggyback and how they both smiled like fools.

 

It felt the same, yet at the same time..

 

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

 

Ran didn't have to look at where the familiar voice came from to recognize it.

 

"Minato-san?" She felt Yukina staring at her and she bit her lip, wondering why did she sound so surprised.

 

"Something is the matter?" Yukina asked honestly. _Oh god I must have sounded weird or something._ Ran couldn't help but stare at her feet.

 

"No.. nothing. I'm just appreciating the view."

 

"Appreciating what seems to be the floor." Yukina smirked, Ran knew that she was smirking even though without looking at her. It was that little smile of hers, with one of its corners going upwards, and Ran doesn't know why and how she just.. knows it.

 

"You know what I mean." Ran cleared her throat, trying not to embarass herself even more. "You're not hanging out with Lisa?" Smooth save. As smooth as butter.

 

"You must have seen that she is now with Aoba-san. I didn't want to bother them." Fair enough.

 

"Yeah, I guess." Ran finally looked up and saw their friends blending in with the crowd. They stood out a little, colourful yukatas making it easier to spot them.

 

There was a silence between them, disrupted by the constant bickering and hushed whispers of the people around them. Nor Ran nor Yukina could tell if it was a comfortable or an awkward one.

Everyone was trying out the stands, and, ugh, they can't just stand there doing nothing, looking like two kids who just lost their parents.

 

Ran cleared up her throat once again. _Guess I need to do something_. "Minato-san?"

 

Ran left Yukina enough time to look up at her, waiting for what's coming next.

 

"Do you.. want to go.. buy something? To eat, I mean." _Why am I stuttering so much ?_

 

Yukina glanced at her nails before nodding. "It would be great. I am quite hungry myself."

 

"Let's go see around.. there." Ran pointed at a stand at her left, following the scent coming from it. It smelled sickeningly sweet, much to her dismay. Well, what did she expect from a festival.

 

Ran could feel Yukina's presence behind her, and she quickly thought of what to do. If they keep walking at this pace, they would most likely lose sight of each other and that wasn't something both Yukina and Ran were ready to experience right now.

 

Ran felt warmth engulfing her hand. A mixture of moisture and warmth and skin and _something else._

 

It was just to not lose track of both of them.

 

They both etched that thought in their minds, unknowingly wrapping their fingers together.

 

It wasn't unpleasant.

 

* * *

 

 Ran was dragging Yukina, while still holding hands. Both were sweating bullets, but didn't want to let go - they didn't want to lose sight of each other-

 

Cats.

 

_I'm sorry Mitake-san._

 

Yukina rushed to the little shop, excitement and awe in her eyes as she stared at the cute, fluffy, little cat dolls made out of yarn and felt. She could feel herself melt just by looking at them, and her wallet - a white cat grinning that Lisa gave her as a present for her birthday - was already in her hands.

 

"Hello.. How much are they?" Yukina tried to gulp down, calm down, but her voice came out as hurried and not cool at all.

 

The elderly lady at the counter beamed and yelled. "They're all 500 yen! There's an offer though, for the keychains. Buy one, get one free!" The lady showed her the left side of the counter, and Yukina nodded. _Perfect_.

 

One black and the other grey.

 _Pure coincidence_.

 

Yukina settled down in a quiet corner, away from the crowd, taking out her phone and glancing at the notifications. Lisa and Mitake-san, respectively.

 She first opened Lisa's message and blushed slightly, struggling to keep her face blank.

 

 **[Lisa** **♡☆]**

Good luck with Ran-chan~!! o(≧▽≦)o

"Oh god."

 

She breathed in and opened up Ran's message, expecting.. something more? No, she's probably just asking where she is-

 

**[Mitake-san]**

where are you?

 

Exactly. It's just that.

 

**[Minato]**

I'm sorry for disappearing so suddenly. I couldn't help myself.

 

She couldn't just tell her she lost control and bought cat dolls because they're so cute and fluffy-

 

**[Minato]**

I bought trinkets. Let's meet up at the candy apple stand.

 

Ran left her on read, meaning she's okay with that. At first, Yukina was weirded out by that habit of hers but now, she just smiled and took her phone away.

 

* * *

 

The market stand was bright with decorative lights, and the man behind it was smiling with such enthusiasm that it was contagious.

 

Candy apples, lollipops, et cetera. Red, strawberry flavoured and glistening and tempting. A small sign indicated the price, and Yukina was already searching for her wallet. It looked like she was trying to.. hide it?

 

Ran doesn't really like sweets. It's not that it's inedible, but she just doesn't like them. Ran told it once to Yukina when they went to drink at a café near CiRCle with Moca and Lisa, but she doesn't know if she remembers. Not that it would matter. They're...good friends? Ran doesn't know. She just knows that she likes having her around. She wants to perform with her and talk with her more and sometimes her heart would just quicken its pace and it feels like she's burning from the inside-

 

"Mitake-san?"

 

 _I'm not hungry_. "I'll just take a small cup of hot chocolate, please."

 

She grit her teeth when she saw how much sugar he put in her drink. At least she won't be freezing out cold.

 

Yukina seemed to notice her discomfort, humming an unknown song - maybe one of their next songs? Ran hasn't asked Yukina how she came up with her song lyrics. Maybe she'll give her some insight on other useful methods. But Ran didn't want to pry, carrying her cup and quietly sipping it as Yukina seemed to look around for something.

 

Yukina clumsily took Ran's hand with haste. Rushing forwards, excuses floating in the air as they both hurried the farthest from the market stands.

 

Thank god Yukina found a quiet place to sit down, or Ran would have gone deaf. Not only that, but crowds are smothering, and Ran breathed in huge gulps of air, clearing her head and calming her down.

 

She brought her cup to her lips, careful not to choke, in an attempt to not stare at how Yukina and her hands overlapped. She didn't want it to stop, but at the same time.. she wasn't used to being touchy feely with her friends. Hell, it took years to allow her band members to hug her (not that she disliked hugs.) And here she was, holding hands- is this even considered holding hands?, with Yukina.

 

_Minato-san isn't just any friend. It's Yukina._

 

"I didn't know you liked sugary food." Yukina broke the silence. "I remember you saying that you like bitter stuff."

 

 _Oh, she remembers._ "It's not like.. I hate it. But I definitely prefer bitter over sweet."

 

Yukina hummed in understanding and they both looked at the skies. The sky was partially clear, with a few scarce stars glowing. Mars and Venus still shone as bright as ever.

 

"I still can't believe it's already over. The year." Yukina interjected and looked up at Ran, whose eyes were closed to enjoy the evening wind.

 

"Yeah.. so much has happened." Ran opened her eyes to find Yukina still staring at her. "We improved so much, and we'll improve even more next year."

 

Yukina's glare softened and her hand  Ran's, and Ran's first reaction was to flinch. She hopes Yukina didn't notice.

 

Ran shuddered and finished her drink. "I still won't lose."

 

Yukina chuckled and dangled her legs a little before replying quietly. "Me neither."

 

It was just the two of them. Sitting on a bench and watching the stars. It looked like they were apart from the world, just the two of them. Together. It felt.. reconforting, really. Ran wasn't much the talking type, and neither was Yukina, and they both appreciated little moments like these, where they could both hear the cicadas chirping and their breaths echoing in the night.

 

40 minutes left before midnight.

 

"Hey, I know a place where we'd see a great view."

 

* * *

 

 

After minutes of walking away from the festival, they finally arrived at the temple. Nobody was here, and Ran got on the left of the temple, behind it, making her way as Yukina followed her, something seemingly bothering her.

 

"Mitake-san, wait." Ran stopped on her tracks and glanced over her shoulder. "I think my obi is unfastening."

 

 Wait.. what? "There's.. a bench over. We could look at it here."

 

Yukina nodded, face blank as she crossed her arms on her chest, gripping the obi in her left hand. She moved over where Ran was, and sat down with grace, as to make sure her yukata doesn't fall down.

 

Ran knows you're supposed to not wear anything under it. Ran knows the obi can be loose sometimes and that it's just a common thing that happens sometimes. Ran knows her heartbeat is too fast to her liking.  Ran does not know she's blushing like crazy and she needs to calm down. Thank god Yukina is not facing her. It's already embarrassing as it is.

 

 "Do you know how to tie it?" Yukina asked quietly, voice shaking a little. It's quite chilly here, Ran must admit.

 

"Yeah. My dad used to show me how." _Emphasis on the used._ She breathed in, as Yukina handed her the obi, careful as to not bristle her. "He's.. quite old-school."

 

Yukina nodded and kept silent. She couldn't risk letting her voice squeak. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable too. Moca already slipped up that Ran and her dad weren't on the... best of terms, and Yukina casually shrugged it off. But now she was curious, too curious, but it'd be too embarrassing to ask. And she was already feeling the blood rush to her face when she felt Ran's rough fingers carefully tying the obi.

Thank god Ran couldn't see her face, a total flushing wreck.

 

Ran took the silence as a sign to continue talking. "Actually, he's the one who showed me this place. He's friends with the guardian of the temple...It really means a lot to me." She remembered how he showed her all the constellations of the sky, beautiful as ever. She could remember everything as if it was yesterday.

 

She continued tying the obi, carefully, as if she was taming an animal. She mostly relied on muscle memory, finishing off with a lovely knot. Yukina shivered, both from the wind and Ran's fingers lingering way too long on her back.

 

"S-sorry, I dozed off." Ran mumbled and quickly backed off, hiding her face in her hands, not really caring about smudging Himari's makeup.

 

"It's.. okay. I don't mind it."

 

It was a whimper, almost inaudible, and Ran thought she imagined it. Ran wasn't okay. Ran needed to breathe right now and calm the fuck down.

 

What did she mean by "I don't mind it?" Does she like it or not? Maybe she's just trying to be polite and she actually doesn't-

 

A hand on her shoulder startled her but she managed to not yank it away as a reflex. Ran let go of her face and was confronted by a sight that could only be qualified as breath-taking and absolutely lovely.

 

Yukina was breathing heavily, panting, cheeks on fire and hairpins slightly slipping off of her hair. Her golden pupils stared right at Ran, and the latter could only smile slightly. Her greyish hair reminded her of the moonlight watching over them, her purple yukata with sophisticated patterns glowing in the starry sky. Ran was sure she was the only one to have seen her like that, she already etched the image in her mind-

 

Yukina placed her other hand on Ran's opposite shoulder to support herself. She wouldn't be able to calm down otherwise.

 

Yukina almost made a comment about how Ran's red bang was almost of the same colour as her increasing blush. She decided to omit it, trying to form words, only to choke on them. Damn it, it's.. _awkward_ , she feels like she's dying on the spot-

 

Ran opened her mouth and closed it. I went on like that for a few seconds. "..You're a really.. good friend of mine and.. my rival.. and.." Ran started, trying to think of words, words that could describe what she's feeling right now-

 

**_5_ **

 

"And I.."

 

**_4_ **

 

Yukina stared at her with such intensity and attention that Ran couldn't concentrate.

 

**_3_ **

 

"I.. really like.."

 

**_2_ **

 

She gulped down whatever words she had left, leaving a bitter aftertaste.

 

**_1_ **

 

"I really like you."

 

**_0_ **

 

Fireworks exploded, bloomed right before their eyes. They flew, flew and scattered, shattering, fleeting, and popping as red, pink, blue, green and orange flared up. They both faced the sky, shared looks of wonder and nostalgia and awe at the beautiful sight unravelling before their own very eyes.

 

It was so cheesy, yet so right. Yukina and Ran both glanced at each other, wide eyed, and time stopped. It wasn't the work of an enemy stand, because they weren't enemies anymore. They shared a mixture of respect, awe, care and rivality and it couldn't be anymore perfect than that.

Ran said it out, and she awaited an answer. She was a tad bit hopeful, she admitted it, feeling her chest tightening at a negative response. She hoped they could still be friends-

 

Yukina closed the distance between them, and it was soft, reconforting, warm and welcoming. A quick, quiet exchange, yet it meant the world to Ran. The latter was still staring dumbfounded at Yukina's side, even after they parted away. It was just a kiss on the lips, awkward and simple and nothing over the top.

 

They were still breathing heavily, the stress and adrenaline dizzying, not too close but not too far either, noses touching slightly. Ran discretely pinched her arm, and no, it wasn't a dream, it was very real and it was so cheesy and cringey-

 

Yukina smiled gently, before a little smirk took over.

"Sorry, _Mistake-san_ , I didn't hear you, what did you just said?"

 

Ran huffed, and Yukina felt her lips twitch at the warm breath.

"..... Goddamn it, Minyato-san. You know I'm not going to repeat myself."

 

"I'll-.. I'll don't respond then, Ran-san" Yukina, taken aback, bit her lip and looked away quietly. _I won't lose._

" _Yukina, I'm suing you for illegal use of first names._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I had a revelation when I first read their japanese dialogs for new years, and i couldn't help myself haha  
> yukiran needs more love 
> 
> I might write or doodle a continuation of this, like little oneshots?? idk 
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading this


End file.
